


Cast a Spell

by Sonaraaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, other sm idols - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonaraaa/pseuds/Sonaraaa
Summary: “it’s gonna be a good year, he can feel it”the statement was partly true but also completely false.





	Cast a Spell

**Author's Note:**

> hi hey hello this is my first fic after probably 5 years so pls don’t expect too much. thank u <3

johnny and his fellow griffindor friends taeil and jaehyun were sitting in the train back to hogwarts after the summer break. they have one year in hogwarts left and johnny still didn’t know what he wanted to do after this. maybe he’ll do a muggle job, he’s always been fascinated by muggles especially the ones going to hogwarts. how do they deal with the constant bullying from pure bloods?

not all of them are slytherins tho but yuta aka the worst slytherin he has ever met was special. he’s related to salazar slytherin and he uses it to bully half bloods and muggles. he basically has no friends and everyone thinks there is no hope for him to become a better human. he’s awful but there’s hope for the slytherin house..and that hope is called jungwoo.

jungwoo also known as the boy no one expected to be in slytherin. we all gasped when the sorting hat said slytherin. how did this boy who had sweater paws and glasses a little bit too big for his tiny face get sorted into slytherin? but after years of knowing him, it’s clearer, he’s very witty and smart. he knows how to use his knowledge and power but he has a soft spot for the captain of the griffindor quidditch team: lucas.

Lucas is outgoing, fun and he’s loyal and loves making new friends (that’s probably why he has so many friends) he’s also handsome and his face is almost as cute as his character. overall he’s a nice guy one could fall for. and that one is no other than jungwoo. everyone knows it, we’re all done with them denying this for years now but it’s not like we’re pushing them into a relationship they’re possibly not ready for.

who else does he know? the hufflepuffs: sicheng(everyone calls him winwin because he’s the best at winning bets) and taeyong. taeyong is a bit scary looking at first but he’s just someone that likes face care, making people laugh and eating so many marshmallows you feel sick. and sicheng is someone who likes to only see the good in people, help animals, and joke around a lot, which does not always help him in certain situations.

and the two he hasn’t talked to for a long time are mark and hyuck. these two are best friends and you can really tell by how much they bicker and laugh together. just by thinking about how many happy memories they’ve made and how many tears they’ve cried laughing johnny starts to REALLY miss them. it has been too long.

and just as he finished his thought, taeil tapped his shoulder and pointed out the window. there it was, his home for the next year, hogwarts. he sighs, it’s gonna be a good year, he can feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hope u enjoyed this mini introduction. follow me on twitter if u want. i guess maybe i’ll post updates there (@myouitaeil)


End file.
